


the monster in his dream

by A_R_Alistair



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coma, Cute, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Not Really Character Death, angel - Freeform, fluff but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Alistair/pseuds/A_R_Alistair
Summary: Hey dare!!! this was originally an English creative writing essay that I wrote but I thought it would be nice to post it.It is hard to describe exatly what it is but i swear that it is good XD





	the monster in his dream

Crimson. That was the colour that plagued Franks dream, seeping its way through the bleach clean white walls of his mind. Hot, thick crimson streaks much like the crimson that coursed through the inside of his own body as he stood there in fear. The crimson was a sign that he was coming back again. 

Black. That was the colour of the silhouette. No, the monster that inhabited those crimson streaked rooms that Frank could never escape. Piercing and unnatural purple eyes that bore into his very being. The eerily familiar human shape of the creature’s body even though deep-down Frank knew it wasn’t human at all. Frank didn’t know how long he had been stuck in this place, a few months at least. Possibly even a year. 

The last things frank remembers before the crimson was that he was in a car. He and his mom were driving home from school in the rain. The clouds above them were a thick black, almost as if they were tufts of smog that never disappeared. Finally, he heard a crash. The next thing he knew he was no longer staring at the dismal open road. He was laying on top of it staring into the smog black clouds his head and body wreathing with pain.

After a few seconds Franks saw his mother hovering over him. Her face covered in the same shade of crimson that painted the walls of his dream. “Stay awake Frankie, don’t go to sleep! Stay awake for me!” Franks Mother cried out griping Franks hand tightly, clear salt water mixing with the metallic crimson as tears ran down her cheeks. 

Frank tried to stay awake for his mother. Really, he did. But eventually the sleep finally caught hold of him, sending him off to his dreaded encounter. The humanoid creature prowled around the room cold purple eyes trained on Franks trembling figure. Dancing circles around him in the centre of the room before stopping behind him and running an ice-cold finger across his cheek.

“Go ahead Frankie, you can scream if you want to. His deep voice rang though the silence of the crimson stained room. “It’s not like anyone will hear you out there.” He continued with a sinister laugh that rang deep in the creature’s throat. The sound caused a sharp shiver to run down Franks spine and his breath to hitch.   
With a single snap of the creatures long slender fingers a sleek black gun along with a single silver bullet appeared before him set upon a beautifully carved mahogany table. The same setup that he was presented with each time the creature returned. “Come on Frankie. Just one bullet. That is all it would take for you to leave this place for good. Just one little bullet and the pull of a trigger and you are gone.” The creature persuaded from where he was stood behind Frank.

Frank had avoided temptation thus far, believing that if he stayed strong he could just leave. But the longer he stayed the more he came to realize that this was not true. Just one bullet. Just one bullet and it would all be over he thought to himself. He stepped toward the table taking the gun in his hands, the meatal cool against his skin and the weight of the gun unfamiliar.

He then picked up the silver bullet placing it into the cylinder. “One bullet is all it will take for me to go home?” Frank asked the creature who was still stood staring at him with those piercing purple eyes. “Just pull the trigger and your home.” He answered smirking. Frank nodded solemnly placing the gun to his temple with shaking hands, screwing his eyes shut tightly. 

“See you soon Frankie.” The creature said as frank pulled the trigger, a deafening bang ringing out through the crimson room until all Frank could see was white. After a minute frank opened his eyes to see those same purple eyes staring back at him. This time however they no longer belonged to a silhouette but rather a boy near his own age with bright red hair and a dazzling smile dressed in pure white with a pair of wings attached to his back.

“let’s go home Frankie.” The Boy said placing a kiss to his cheek and lifting him up with his wings. “Where is home?” Frank asked slightly confused. “It’s just there.” The boy answered gesturing toward golden gates closing off to a great kingdom. “Welcome home Frankie.” The boy said setting him down in front of the golden gates.  
Meanwhile a mother sat in a hospital room as her son who had been in a coma for the past six months flatlined. Crying not because he was gone. But because she knew that his guardian angel had taken him to a better place.


End file.
